The present invention is directed to an apparatus for removing or doffing a yarn package from a textile winder, and particularly to a doffing apparatus for providing mechanical assistance to an operator for removing from textile yarn winders heavy yarn packages weighing thirteen to twenty-five pounds and higher.
An object of the invention is to provide a tool or apparatus to assist an operator in removing packages of fairly sizeable weight, such as 13 to 25 pounds and higher (could also be lower), of partially oriented yarn (POY) or fully oriented yarn (FOY) from textile winders, such as from the Barmag SW4S Winder, Barmer Maschinenfabrik AG of West Germany from which a portion of a hollow tube supporting the wound yarn extends axially beyond the end of the winding mandrel. The extending end of the hollow tube is thus exposed for insertion of the tool or doffing apparatus. The hollow tube in turn is mounted on the winding mandrel of the Barmag SW4S textile winder and is rotatively locked thereon.